SCP-173
SCP-173 is a Euclid class SCP, and the very first being created by the SCP Foundation. It can move at a very high speed and can snap the neck of any life form. It is the main antagonist in SCP - Containment Breach. Biography Origin Origin is as of yet unknown. It is made of concrete and rebar with traces of Krylon brand spray paint. SCP-173 is extremely hostile and animate. It cannot move while viewed directly and must not be broken. Personnel at a minimum of three are assigned to enter the container and are to alert one another before blinking. It is reported to kill its victims by snapping the neck of any human it encounters. Personnel report sounds of scraping stone within the container when no one is inside. The reddish-brown substance on the floor is a combination of feces and blood. The origin of these materials is unknown but must be clean on a bi-weekly basis. SCP-173 in order from being prevented from escaping must be kept in a locked container at all times. When personnel enters SCP-173's container, three at the minimum may enter at any time and the door is to be relocked behind them. At all times, two persons must maintain direct eye contact with SCP-173, while the third person cleans the container until all personnel leaves and relocked the container. In Videogames ''SCP-Containment Breach'' SCP-173 is the first SCP object that the player encounters. After the guards bring the player along with two other Class-D test subjects into SCP-173's containment. After the door unknowing opens the scientist orders them to have direct eye contact with SCP-173 until they could repair the door until the whole facility starts to have blackouts as SCP-173 quickly kills the two Class-Ds until escaping its chamber and kills the security guard up on top of the balcony. SCP-173 then escapes into a large ventilation system. After the containment breach, SCP-173 appears in a room, next to his containment chamber. A guard and a scientist, sees it, maintaining eye contact and escapes from the only opened door they could find. Also in another room, as soon as the lights in the room blackout, SCP-173 drops down from a large vent and kills a scientist and a janitor who was attempting to escape. Throughout the game, SCP-173 will follow and attempt to snap the player's neck. Unless the player blinks or looks away from it, SCP-173 cannot move. If the player blinks or looks away, SCP-173 will either move significantly closer to them or open any doors that are blocking its way if it can. SCP-173 often spawns in locker rooms, catwalks filled with Decontamination gas which would cause the player to blink at a rapid pace, the small control room, sometimes in the metal corridors, and later on, the electrical room, along with SCP-106. Because SCP-173 uses the ventilation system to travel, most of its spawn locations will have a broken vent. If the MTF operatives encounter SCP-173, they will proceed to contain it again, completely ignoring the player if present. The operatives will then use a large cage to capture SCP-173 and return it to its containment chamber. ''SCP: Secret Laboratory'' SCP-173 serves as a playable character in the game. SCP-173's has the unique ability to move and instantly kill human players (by left-clicking on them) whenever no one looks at it (Other SCPs do not halt SCP-173 when viewing it). However, while being viewed, it cannot move. Human players viewing SCP-173 will start blinking at regular intervals and depending on how many are viewing it at one time, it will move forward as people blink. ''SCP-Containment Breach (Unity Remake) Just as the original game, SCP-173 is slightly much faster than blinking for a second. As of now, SCP-173 does not have a death-screen once murdering the player. In Music SCP-173 appears in a song on the internet called the SCP-173 song created by Mobius, it is a song based around SCP-173 and was released on June 19, 2012, and has gained 633,763 views today. Gallery Images 173 in SCPCB.jpg SCP-173HD.png|SCP-173 as it appears in ''SCP - Containment Breach. SCP-173Lab.jpg|SCP-173 as it appears in SCP: Secret Laboratory. SCP-173.png|SCP-173 in the SCP - Containment Breach Unity remake. 173original.jpg|The original Sculpture. SCP-173 Unity Redesign.png|SCP-173's new design in the upcoming Version 0.7.0 of SCP - Containment Breach Unity remake. Videos SCP-173 song (by Mobius) Trivia *It was created by Moto42, also known as The USS Walrus. *SCP-173 is based on a real-life sculpture named Untitled 2004, created by the Japanese sculptor and artist Izumi Kato. The sculpture was made out of wood, acrylic, and charcoal. *SCP-173 was the first SCP object ever found, single-handedly responsible for the creation of the SCP Foundation Wiki which houses multiple other supernatural objects and beings. *Despite being a Euclid-class anomaly, SCP-173's presence has greatly unsettled SCP-682 (one of the most dangerous and powerful entities in the multiverse) while the two were in the same chamber during an experiment. During this time, SCP-682 grew several more eyes to never break contact from SCP-173. This implies that SCP-173 might be even more dangerous than thought before. *There exists a "revised entry" of SCP-173, which is not seen as canon. In it, the creature shows its capability to reproduce asexually. After numerous reproductions, to the point where there becomes at very least 150 copies of SCP-173, the Foundation nukes North and South America, before bombing Wales to eliminate the last of the 173's. *In a tale, the invisible creator of SCP-173 and other anomalous statues enters the containment of SCP-173 to visit his creation, telling it that it is his favorite, killing those who don't give it attention. This could mean that SCP-173 is looking for attention and kills those who don't give it to it. In another tale, a junior researcher asks Dr. Bright for permission in testing alternative ways of cleaning SCP-173's containment. They all failed due to SCP-173 continually changing the composite that it releases, and Dr. Bright denied to the junior researcher the permission of terminating SCP-173, stating that they can still learn from it. Dr. Bright then states to the O5 council that for whatever reason, SCP-173 wants actual people to clean its containment unit, supporting the idea that SCP-173 wants only attention. Navigation Category:Paranormal Category:Brutes Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mute Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:One-Man Army Category:Torturer Category:Stalkers Category:Homicidal Category:Genderless Category:Urban Legends Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mascots Category:Possessed Objects Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Amoral Category:Barbarian Category:Internet Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Force of Nature Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rogues Category:Immortals Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Mongers